


trouvallie

by trainercap



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Pre-Legacy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainercap/pseuds/trainercap
Summary: trou·vaille tro͞oˈvī/ (n.) a valuable discovery, or a lucky find; something lovely discovered by chance.you cannot laugh. you cannot cry. it's not possible, not without your emotions.what if you found someone special? someone who isn't emotionless?what would you do with them?what if you cannot feel? cannot feel for them?the answer is simple.follow the crowd.ignore them.refuse them.destroy them....that's not what you want.





	trouvallie

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is extremely short as it's nothing but a pilot, but i hope it still gets you hooked! im looking forward to writing this, so i hope you look forward to reading it

It started with a new boy.

Every day blended in with the next. It was bland, but it was what Tord had grown used to. That was part of why it was so bland; he was used to it. He never really knew much else. When he walked to work, when he walked back, he walked past the same people. All at the same time, with the same people, having the same conversations.

Kim would say to Katya, “How was work today?”

Katya would answer, “Fine.”

And their conversation always ended there.

Maybe something new would happen today. He would have wished, but no one ever grants his wishes. What’s the point? If he was able to feel pitiful, he would.

…

Something caught the corner of his eye. Dare he say, something new. Could it be? Was the schedule changing? Other people glanced as well, but no one dared point it out. Someone could have bought a new outfit, that’s all. They continued walking.

Tord did not.

He delayed his tracks, getting a good look at the disturbance.

Whoever it was, wore a dashing green. It clashed with the other colors around him, it made him stand out. People were staring. He did not care. His hair had fluffy locks of brown hair, that went in whatever direction they pleased. His eyes. They were a deep mahogany, completely heart-stopping. He could get anything he wanted with those eyes. The sun shimmered against his eyes, causing him to squint. Tord could no longer see his eyes.

Tord noted, something was off about that man. He didn’t know what, but he wanted to figure it out.

He could change his plans as well.

Instead of continuing his route home, Tord weaved his way through the crowd, interrupting other walkers. A few of them continued their journey home like it was nothing, others gave him an ugly look. It was one of the most extreme things people could feel, mild annoyance.

The green man wasn’t paying attention to Tord. He was paying attention to nothing. He sat on the bench, one of the only benches around town, and stared at the sky. Normal people didn’t do that. Tord reminded himself, something was off about this man. Maybe something new happened to him, too. He was contemplating that new thing, like Tord would be when he got home.

Tord had not noticed that the man was looking at him now. Brown eyes met gray and Tord quickly removed him from sight. He couldn’t interact with him. Not now. He’s changed schedule enough for today. His roommates would question why he’s home late, and it’d throw off the whole day. Something new happened, and it would affect everyone he knew. A new boy, a new walking speed, a new sight, a new time home, a new conversation.

It was too many new things in one day.

Tord walked home.


End file.
